Twists and Turns
by Kali1
Summary: GL characters on a road of exploration and discovery.
1. Default Chapter

**Twists and Turns**

by Kali 

**Author's note: ** _Being somewhat (okay, really) disappointed by the lack of followup with the current Phillip storyline on GL. I have been coming up with numerous scene ideas of my own. Disjointed ideas, not all tied together. But things I wanted to play with. Some things serious, others, not even remotely serious. Hence this fic, which will be a collection of various scene ideas_. Some more comprehensive, than others. 

Phillip: "You want me to be honest about my feelings? Have a nice little heart to heart chat? Is that what this little getaway has been about all along?! Why you didn't want the kids here? News flash! The "intervention" happened weeks ago. Neither of you were there. And Alan just did it so he could replace me with Gus!" 

Ross: "Phillip, calm down." 

Phillip: "Ross, please, Ive done my time in the mental ward. Im better now." 

Justin: "We know Phillip, I realize that the past few months have been rough for you. Your uncle and I just want to help you." 

Phillip: "You know, I am getting a little sick and tired of being treated" 

Ross: "Yeah, the situation is a bit awkward. But, Phillip, you need to try to see our point of view on this. We're worried about you. We only want what is best for you." 

Phillip: "Really? Huh?" 

Justin: "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Phillip: "It means be careful what you wish for. Lizzie said it to me, when I asked her be truthful with me. And I got an earful. I'm not so sure you'll want to hear what I have to say." 

Justin: "Say it anyway." 

Phillip: "For weeks I kept seeing her, the baby, as a teenager, taunting me, hating me for abandoning her. For not being there when she was growing up. Every time, there was nothing but pure contempt." 

Justin: "Oh." 

Phillip: "You get the gist of it, dont you? Something I realized in therapy. She wasn't real, but the feelings she represented, were. They suggested that I talk to you about it, but" 

Justin: "You resent me, that much?" 

Phillip: "You left Springfield shortly after I found out." 

Justin: "For Sammy's sake. I thought you understood that." 

Phillip: "I I don't know. You told me to come visit you whenever I wanted to. But, it wasn't the same. And it wasn't the only time you abandoned me." 

Justin: "Phillip." 

Phillip: "You thought Alan was a monster. Don't deny it. You all hated him. So why" 

Justin: "Phillip." 

Phillip: "Why did you abandon me to him?!" 

Ross: "Phillip, it wasn't like that." 

Phillip: "Then, what was it like? Huh? Cause I'd like very much to understand. How could someone leave their child to be raised by someone like Alan, unless..." 

Justin: "It was because we loved you that we did it. You were miserable living with Jackie and me." 

Phillip: "Because I thought you were my ex-stepparents! Do you know how confusing that was?! I felt like Alan and Elizabeth had abandoned me! That I had been replaced by Alan-Michael!" 

Justin: "Phillip, you had just been gravely ill, and we didn't want to take any risks with your health. And Elizabeth" 

Phillip: "Didn't want me, didn't love me, anymore." 

Justin: "That's not true." 

Phillip: "Then why haven't I heard from her in years!" 

Justin: "It was a very difficult, painful time for her. She had things she had to work out on her own. But, Phillip, she wanted only the best for you. It was because of her and Hope, that you came to live with us in the first place. She wanted you to have a normal, happy life. Something she felt she couldn't give you, after what happened." 

Phillip: "Okay, so "mom" abandoned me to the "good life". At least she had the sense to realize that me being raised by Alan wasn't a good thing. You know, before the paternity test, when Olivia and I thought the baby might be Alan's, I actually considered raising the baby as my own, in order to protect it from Alan. How messed up is that!?!" 

Ross: "Phillip, yes, in hindsight it was a mistake. But, we didn't know that at the time. And you need to know that it wasn't easy for your father, either. To see you growing up from a distance. Alan did everything in his power to minimize Jackie and Justin's time with you. You know that. " 

Phillip: "Yes, but nothing was ever done to stop him. The adoption wasn't exactly legal, Ross, you could have used that. " 

Ross: "Yes, but Alan would have put you through a painful, protracted custody suit anyways, in an attempt to keep you. Your mother and father didn't want that, and neither did I." 

Justin: "We were trying to protect you." 

Phillip: "Were you "protecting" me by not inviting me to my own mother's memorial service! I'm sorry, I just don't get that. Or, are you going to blame Alan for that?" 

Justin: "No, that was me. I just I just couldn't have you there, and not I couldn't trust myself. I think I would have told you, then and there. And I couldn't bear the thought of you finding out that way." 

**Disclaimer:** _GL characters belong to P&G Productions. This little fic is meant as pure, harmless fun., etc._


	2. Twists 2

*********************************************************************************** 

**Twists and Turns**

**Part 2**

**by Kali**

Ross: "Phillip, are you sure about this?" 

Phillip: "Yeah, I'm sure. Why? I thought you'd be happy about this?" 

Ross: "I'm not unhappy about this. It's just... I think after all you've been through lately, you should wait awhile before making a decision of this magnitude. Until..." 

Phillip: "I'm in my right mind?" 

Ross: "Phillip." 

Phillip: "I am, I am in right mind, Ross. I'm saner than I've been in a long time. You said it yourself, months ago, when you warned me about getting mixed back up in the quagmire that is Spaulding. You were right, the company has never made me happy. It never will. I just... I wanted to run the company the "right" way. And look what happened. It nearly destroyed me, and my kids suffered for it. Why on earth should I subject my kids to such a poisonous legacy?" 

Ross: "Why indeed." 

Phillip: "Do you think they'll accept?" 

Ross: "I don't see why not. The price is ridiculously low. Too low, in my opinion." 

Phillip: "Yeah, but, they couldn't afford it, otherwise. This way, I get to right old wrongs and stick it to Alan, at the same time. Two birds. One stone. It's brilliant." 

Ross: "When you put it that way." 

Phillip: "And there will still be plenty of money to live on. To put the kids through college. Even if I don't sell anymore books." 

Ross: "If you're **absolutely **sure." 

Phillip: "Never been surer." 

Ross: "Okay, I'll give them the offer." 

************************************** 

Billy: "He's offering us his controlling interest in Spaulding, at this price?!" 

Josh: "Uh, Ross... are you sure he's... well enough to make this decision. I don't want..." 

Ross: "Yes. It's what he wants." 

Billy: "What's Alan done now?" 

Ross {sighs}: "Where to begin?" 

Josh: "That bad?" 

Ross: "In a word? Yes." 

Josh: "Oh." 

Billy: "Us, running Spaulding." 

Josh: "Alan, **answering** to us." 

Ross: "The mind boggles." 

Billy: "You must be proud." 

Ross: "Yeah, yeah I am." 

**Disclaimer:** _GL characters belong to P&G Productions. This little fic is meant as pure, harmless fun., etc._


	3. Twists 3

**Twists and Turns **

**Part 3**

**By Kali**

**Author's note: ** _This fic is intended to be sort of a free for all, featuring random ideas I had regarding the current storylines airing on GL. Some ideas will be connected, others will not. Those connected will have a "b, c, d, e, etc." labeled on the chapter title. And some will have the characters in a story meeting. Like this one._

Phillip: "I'm catatonic! Doesn't anybody care about that?!" 

Rick: "Buddy, if you were actually catatonic, you d be quiet and drooling." 

Blake: "But,. Rick, he is drooling." 

Rick: "I stand corrected." 

Phillip: "Ha, ha. Very funny. Not. No one seems to care that I'm catatonic at Christmas time! It's like I just went away for a little R&R and everything is going to be okey-dokey. Ross is getting married, running for Mayor. It's like I don't even exist!" 

Ross: "It's all happening off-screen. Due to dint of plot design, or lack of priorities on the powers that be." 

Phillip: "So, in other words, I'm in a back burnered pseudo front burner storyline?" 

Ross: "More or less, yeah. Don't worry. Off screen I've had lengthy phone conversations with Justin. Wherein we wondered whether or not Alan drugged you, or if you" 

Phillip: "Alan drugged me?! Why?!" 

Alex: "Darling, isn't that obvious? Because he still blames you for what I did." 

Phillip: "But but, I didn't do it. I disowned you because of it!" 

Ross: "Does that matter? He is Alan Spaulding after all." 

Phillip: "Yes, but" 

Gus: "Phil, who knows, maybe it's all plot related. Maybe when its all said in done, it'll paint a cohesive storyline. Or, maybe they just want to write you off to the looney bin." 

Phillip: "'Looney bin?' Great, so I'll end up like one of my mothers?!" 

Ross: "Unfortunately, Phillip, you could end up like either one of your mothers at this point." 

Blake: "You know, maybe he was drugged. But the person responsible will remain unknown, so Phillip will have to be rescued from Ravenwood" 

Harley: "And who will do the rescuing?" 

Blake: "Why us, of course. It could go something like this." 

**{Cut to Blake's daydream.}**

*********************************************************** 

Blake: "You think Ross will understand?" 

Harley: "Maybe. You never know." 

Blake: "C'mon, Phillip, you have stay here with us." 

Harley: "Yeah, we need to get out of here. You need to go with Auntie Blake, now." 

Blake: "'Auntie Blake?'" 

Harley: "Well, you are." 

Harley: "Honey, I know things are confusing for you right now. But, you've got to try. Yes, you've got to try. If not for yourself, then for your kids. Zach, Lizzie, and James need you, Phillip." 

Olivia: {enters the room with a wheelchair} "I found one." 

************************* 

Ross: "You kidnapped my nephew!" 

Blake: "We didn't kidnap him. He came with us willingly." 

Ross: "Blake, I don't think he even knows what day it is. He's in no condition to consent to anything. Much less, being kidnapped!" 

Blake: "Rescued, Ross. He was in danger." 

Ross: "Why didn't you tell me?!" 

Blake: "There wasn't enough time, and there was that whole Mayoral race thing going on. I didn't want to jeopardize your chances." 

Ross: "And this doesn't?!" 

******************************************* 

**{Cut back to "reality."}**

Ross: "Blake you're forgetting something. I have Phillip's power of attorney. I could just get him out of there without the theatrics. " 

Blake: "Yeah, but, that hasn't been revealed onscreen. So they, the high muckety mucks, could go with someone else having it, or no one having it all." 

Phillip: "Which would make me look like an idiot." 

Rick: "Blake, why am I not in on the rescue plan?" 

Blake: " You youre driving the getaway car." 

Rick: "'Getaway car?'" 

**Disclaimer:** _GL characters belong to P&G Productions. This little fic is meant as pure, harmless fun., etc._

******************************************************************* 

**{Out Take}**

Phillip: It's the drowning vortex of doom!" 

Gus: "Then why do you keep on getting sucked in?" 

Phillip: "Because I'm stupid." 


End file.
